Thank You
by Sci-Fy-Fanatic
Summary: Some one dear to Obi-Wan is taken and he wants her back. Implied Obi OC Warning! Hints at Non-Con. Rated M to be safe. Ignore the genres, they were the first to come to mind.


**I got bored one day and typed this up. I was going to post it ages ago, but for whatever reason there was a lock put on the document (I must have been on a different computer... or half asleep) and I just cracked the code... Anyways, here is some random Star Wars drabble I worked up. By no means is it accurate to any thing... Again I was bored. Sorry**

**Warning: Hints at non-con...**

* * *

Pain. That was the only thing I could think of as I lay on the cold, dirty, metal floor of the cell I was being held in. My once clean robes had begun to soak in my blood like a sponge. I was broken, I had no strength, I just laid there and waited for my doom. Footsteps pounded outside the cell's door, I felt the vibrations, and it soon opened revealing the ugly face of some alien race on an outer system. His face held some human like traits; however, it was smashed, wrinkled and very brownish green in color.

Sadly due to a previous period of torture I had lost my ability to see, acid to the eyes would do that, and my hearing had diminished, that was the first thing they had done. Usually, I would be able to sense everyone through the Force but now, I don't know, I didn't sense it at all. It's almost like it had never surged its power through me, and this scared me the most.

The alien was starting towards me, his heavy steps got nearer and nearer. A foot made contact with my side knocking the breath out of my lungs. This meant 'get up' I struggled to my feet, every ounce of strength gone. I must have taken too long, for an arm grabbed me and started dragging me away, this was a new place, I had never been taken in this direction. In my dark world I felt the vibrations of another pair of feet enter my presence.

We had stopped walking, my stomach lurched, reminding me of its emptiness, and I mentally shushed it. I stood there waiting for what they had chosen to do with me. It was nerve racking, waiting for them to drop me somewhere and start the torture. After standing for what seemed like hours I was dragged off to another side of the room, where to my horror, they forced me back on a hard metal surface and bound my hands above me and my legs spread apart. I knew what was going to happen to me and it scared me more than ever.

A pair of hands tore at the utility belt around my waist, and then around the clasp on my modern Jedi pants. "Stop! Please, don't do this!" I begged, but they continued. Before long I was bare in front of them, shivering from the cold and the fear of what was to come. Scared out of my mind, the only thing I could do was scream and wait for them to start.

Obi-Wan's POV

I found her! She had been missing for the past three days, without her Force Signature no one could sense her, some had even presumed her dead. Not I, I couldn't believe that she had been killed, I just couldn't.

Now I understand why Jedi can't fall in love and form an attachment, the fear for the other person becomes so strong when something like this happens, it completely blocks out any reasonable thoughts, your head becomes jammed with thoughts like 'is she alive?', 'what have they done to her?' and 'why did this have to happen to her?'. The entire way I flew to the coordinates of her R2's signal I thought of what I was going to be faced with, or whether or not she was alive.

"It's a good thing that her R2 unit was able to send a signal out to the Council; otherwise they would still think her dead, and I, well I don't know where I would be" I thought as I entered a strange structure. The blue light from my saber gave out the only light throughout the halls, the only sound came from the swishing of my outer robe and the hum of my saber. I had just pasted a bloodied cell room when a scream echoed through the hall. I ran to the sound without thinking, scared of what I may find.

The door was locked, but that wasn't going to stop me. I took my saber and pushed it through, cutting a circle in the door. Entering the room I saw nothing but another door, quickly I ran to it opened it to reveal a horrible scene. Sci-lene lay naked, bound to a table, an alien male above her. Anger boiled my blood and I ran at him light-saber drawn and sliced, killing the thing instantly. I looked around for more of them, when I didn't see anything I turned to Sci-lene, she was still shaking.

I reached to cup her face, "love, your okay now they're not going to hurt you now." When my hand made contact with her face she flinched away, her eyes open, but motionless. "Please don't do this, please," she said, fear seeping through every word. I stroked the side of her face, her jaw clenched and eyes shut tight.

"Please don't," her voice cracked, I sighed and cut her lose. When free, she started backing away, yet almost towards me, and soon fell right off the table, and somewhat into my arms. We both tumbled to the ground and she struggled as I wrapped my arms around her; she beat and pounded my chest trying to break my hold on her but soon stopped, only to run her fingers over my robes. In moments, her hands had made their way to my face, feeling chin, nose, mouth and eyes. "Obi-Wan?" she asked, her voice full of hope. I smiled and nodded, could she not see me? Can she not hear me?

Tears came to her eyes and she engulfed me in a tight embrace, her shoulders trembled as she cried into my chest. I myself wrapped my arms around her, releasing that still; I could not sense her through the Force.

Slowly I pulled her away and removed my outer most robe, placing it around her, covering up her naked body. She smiled and wrapped it around her more, "Thank you." Now it was my turn, I pulled her to me and buried my face in her hair. It was faint but I could still smell her sent.


End file.
